Make It Up To You
by xKlaroStylesx
Summary: With a hectic work schedule, Katherine doesn't seem to know where her girlfriend Caroline would fit which makes Caroline have second thoughts about their relationship. Katholine one shot/Femslash smut.


**The lack of femslash in the TVD fandom is so sad.**

 **This is my first time writing lesbian smut so don't tear me apart too much.**

 **Dedicated to Kenna :)**

* * *

"You're late, again." Caroline murmured the moment Katherine walked through the front door of her apartment.

The brown eyed girl barely had time to place her bag down.

Katherine furrowed her brow at her girlfriend's attitude, until she saw the blonde bringing two plates to the kitchen counter.

 _\- Shit._

She completely forgot the romantic dinner Caroline had been planning for their four month anniversary.

 _\- Only Caroline would make a big deal about a four month anniversary._

Katherine thought to herself, it had been four months since her and the bubbly blonde began their unconventional but passionate romance.

She still remembered that blissful night when they nervously kissed for the first time. It was after a business dinner at the Mikaelson's, Katherine's business partners, when they first met. Caroline was a plus one for a friend and instantly caught the brunette beauty's eye.

Since then, they have rather enjoyed each other's company but with Katherine's hectic schedule, punctuality wasn't her strong suit; which ticked Caroline off.

Caroline wanted to be understanding and for the first few dates she was but, they've been together long enough now. It was becoming a pattern and Katherine didn't seem like she cared to change it.

"Don't worry, I'm wrapping it for you." Caroline said referring to the food.

Katherine sighed heavily.

She didn't want to fight but based on Caroline's tone, that's exactly what was coming.

"I'm sorry-"

"You're always sorry." Caroline interrupted.

Katherine scoffed. "I am, okay? Work has just been so busy the past few weeks." She explained. "I'm close to closing the biggest deal of my career. My mind has been so jumbled, I just lost track of time."

"And always the same excuses..." Caroline muttered, looking at her coldly. "I get it, okay? I get that you have a lot of important things going on, I just didn't think I wasn't one of them."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Car-"

"You know how bad my past relationships were because they never put me first, you knew that!" She raised her voice while pointing a finger. "This was supposed to be different for both of us and I thought we were on the same page, but clearly I was wrong."

Caroline pushed past her, continuing to clear the table.

\- _But she was wrong._

Katherine was speechless as she watched the blonde go back and forth to clean the eating area.

She wanted to explain herself, explain how terribly wrong Caroline was about her intentions. How much their relationship did me at to her, but she said nothing.

Caroline huffed as she aggressively closed the kitchen cabinets behind her.

The slight film covering her blue eyes balls were evident when she turned back to face the brunette.

An odd feeling occurred in Katherine's stomach and her heart clenched at the sight. Though she rarely did relationships in the past, her feelings for Caroline ran deep and she couldn't even deny it.

With another sniffle, Caroline spoke. "I like you Katherine, a lot actually..." A breathless laugh escaped her lips. "I enjoy being with you and care about you and I know you care about me too but I refuse to play second field in another one of my relationships. So I'm done." She concluded hoarsely.

Katherine shook her head in disbelief. "Wait so we're breaking up, just like that? I don't even get a say?"

"What more do you need to say! You've already made your case, work is running your life right now. And you're great at your job Kat, really I'm proud of you. I would never make you choose between me and your career but I won't beg for my own girlfriend's attention either." She stated with one last blink before slowly walking over to the coat rack to pick up her jacket and purse.

Another odd feeling occurred in Katherine's stomach as she stared at the empty spot once occupied by a saddened Caroline.

She did care about her and enjoyed being with her as well. Caroline was her first actual relationship and made her wonder why she was against them in the first place. Caroline made her happy, with each laugh and smile that she was granted every day. Katherine couldn't remember the last time she felt like this with someone before. That feeling of longing, missing them when they were gone and needing them when they came back. She didn't want to lose her, so why couldn't she just say it?

Katherine nervously licked her lips, closing her eyes briefly as she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Caroline." She began turning around to face the conflicted blonde. "Not just for tonight but for everything."

Caroline folded her arms over her chest.

Katherine took a small step towards her, brushing her wavy curls out of her face. "I didn't realize how much my absence in this relationship was affecting you, I was being selfish."

"Yeah you were." Caroline added making Katherine discreetly roll her eyes.

"I also don't admit when I'm wrong so can you just let me talk?" She suggested. Caroline wanted to respond but instead, simply nodded for her to continue.

"I'm not use to this okay? It was never an issue that I wasn't around with people in my past because I wasn't committed to them. They weren't worried about spending time with me or vice versa. Me and relationships never made sense, until you."

Caroline's eyes widened.

Katherine took another step forward. "I like you too, Caroline. I like you more than I should in the little time we've been together and that alone is terrifying. I'm not trying to make excuses for anything and I am willing to accept the bad on my end. I just want..." She drifted off mid sentence.

The blonde in front of her reeked of confusion as their eyes met.

Katherine didn't know exactly what came over her, she just knew she was done talking. It was like an out of body experience when she caught herself determinedly walking up to her blonde lover.

Caroline had no time to speak before her lips were covered by the other woman's. She was at first shocked and ready to push her away but instead quickly relaxed into it. Her eyelids fluttered shut, reveling in the gentleness.

The wavy haired girl cuffed Caroline's face in both her hands, wanting her as close as possible. Her tongue teased the blonde girl's bottom lip, begging for entrance that she quickly granted.

Quiet moans were heard from Caroline at the wet feel of Katherine's tongue exploring the hot cave of her mouth. Caroline's hands traveled down the brunette's glorious curves, gracefully before settling on her hips. Her grip on the hips tightened, bringing them closer so their bodies were almost directly pressed against each other's.

A few more small kisses were exchanged before Katherine pulled away, breathless and aroused. Her forehead rested against the blonde's, staring up at her with eyes full of fire and desire.

"I just want you." She simply stated with a whisper.

That's what it came down to, the grand gist of the situation; Katherine wanted Caroline. She wanted to be with her, enjoy her and be happy and hoped Caroline still felt the same. The shy smile and flushed cheeks illustrated on the blonde's face followed by another quick but lingering kiss, was enough proof.

"Then show me." Caroline teased, nipping the other woman's bottom lip playfully.

That was all the reassurance she needed.

With a mischievous smirk playing on her lips, Katherine quickly latched back onto her. She backed them against the front door making Caroline's back hit it harshly as their tongues dueled for dominance. Caroline could already feel her body heating up from the kisses alone. Kissing Katherine was different from the girls she had been with in the past. Each kiss was filled with passion and want, lips soft and gentle and hands of a goddess.

While their tongues teased and played eagerly, Caroline switched their positions so she was now the dominant. She smiled against Katherine's lips, stroking the inside of her mouth thoroughly with her tongue, eliciting a moan from the woman against the door. Caroline continued her demanding kisses, unbuttoning Katherine's blazer which quickly dropped to the floor along with the black tank underneath.

Katherine reversed their positions making Caroline slightly pout.

"I'm supposed to be taking care of you, remember?" Katherine smirked, kissing the corner of her mouth.

This was _for_ Caroline, this was her showing how much she wanted her in ways that words couldn't fathom.

The eager brunette trailed her lips to the shell of her ear. "Let me." She whispered, nibbling on the blonde's earlobe playfully.

Caroline whimpered when Katherine began kissing and sucking the ivory skin of her neck. She tilted her head back against the door to provide better access.

Katherine's hands explored the front of the blonde's body, pushing the straps of her dress down her shoulders. She kissed along the newly exposed skin, then venturing elsewhere pulling down the front of her dress.

"Mmm..." Caroline mewled at the feel of soft lips decorating her cleavage with sweet kisses. Her hand was woven in chocolate brown tresses as Katherine continued her pleasurable ministrations.

The brunette kissed her way back up Caroline's body before meeting her lips teasingly but effectively. Their tongues played together while Katherine pulled Caroline closer. Her thigh pressed between the blonde's legs.

It didn't take long for Caroline to begin moving her hips against Katherine's clothed thigh, seeking out any possible friction.

Katherine moaned, already feeling the dampness between Caroline's thighs through her lacy panties.

"Already so wet for me." Katherine breathlessly commented against her pink lips before planting a fiery kiss on them.

Caroline just moaned in response, loving the fact that Katherine's hands were all over her, not being able to get enough. She didn't know which sensation to focus on first, it was overwhelming but so hot.

Katherine lips returned their attention to Caroline's breast area. Cupping and slowly massaging the mounds with her hands through the material of the dress.

The throbbing between Caroline's legs was evident and desperate, and Katherine teasing her hardened nipples only intensified it. She grabbed Katherine's clothed ass, grinding her body harder against her.

"More." Caroline softly demanded making Katherine devilishly smirk.

"So demanding." She teased with a chaste kiss before pulling away.

They interlocked fingers as Katherine lead them to her bedroom, gently pushing Caroline back till she sunk into the soft mattress. Caroline quickly peeling off her dress as she observed Katherine hurriedly undoing her black slacks, and Caroline watched hungrily.

Her blue eyes widened and tongue discreetly licked over her lips as she examined the sight in front if her. Words were lost as Caroline raked up and down her girlfriend's sexy form. The brunette was now just dressed in her black laced lingerie, exposing her beautifully fit body.

They were both just in their undergarments with desirable heat living in their eyes

Caroline lowly moaned, rubbing her thighs together to relieve some of the building friction.

Katherine bit her bottom lip as she glided towards the bed. She sunk down, straddling the blonde's lap before enticing her with a deep kiss. Her hair like a brown waterfall cascading over Caroline's head, moving the blonde's hands up above her head. Their slender fingers intimately interlocked together, as the passionate kisses continued and their lower bodies rocked against each other's.

Moans and groans were bouncing off the walls from both women as they pressed hard against each other's most sensitive areas.

Caroline wanted to touch her, she wanted to touch her so bad. To feel her luscious curves under her fingertips and caress her soft skin. But Katherine wasn't having any of it, she wanted to be the giver this time and Caroline certainly wasn't complaining.

Soon enough, Katherine kissed the blonde's cheek softly then greedily moved her lips down to her collarbone to the top of her chest. Her hands gracefully let go of the other girl's as they began venturing down her body along with her lips.

Caroline pleasurably hummed, eyes fluttering shut at the feel of Katherine's wet tongue right above her breasts. The curly haired brunette effortlessly unclasped Caroline's powder blue bra from the front. She pulled the straps down, licking her red lips at the reveal of Caroline's bare breasts and pert nipples.

"Mm, you're so sexy." Katherine purred.

The compliment made Caroline's pussy quiver.

Katherine dipped her head down, sweetly kissing around each pink nub and teasing them with small licks.

It was driving Caroline mad.

"Fuck...Katherine." She gasped when her lover enclosed one of her sensitive nipples into her mouth.

Katherine knew exactly where and how to touch Caroline just based on her body's reaction. She enjoyed exploring her and finding new sweet spots that would drive into a frenzy.

The brunette swirled around Caroline's nipple with her tongue. Her hand was preoccupied with the other, caressing the mound carefully. She pinched the nipple gently between her fingers, sending pure arousal to the blonde's core.

"Oh god..." Caroline moaned, her body squirming underneath Katherine's.

Katherine smirked, popping the tender nipple out her mouth.

"You like that? You like when I tease your breasts, when I worship them?" She whispered, ghosting her lips under the curves of her chest.

"Yes." Caroline breathlessly answered.

She bit her lip slyly. "You like when I play with them..." She cupped both in her hands, kneading them pleasurably.

"Kiss them..." She dipped her head agin to leave open mouthed kisses around each breasts, Caroline groaned loudly.

Katherine hummed. "Or...lick them." She breathed, kissing the curves then flicking her tongue longly against each nipple.

Caroline was sent into a frenzy full of desire with no way of escaping. She didn't even have the words to express herself, just whimpers were able to escape her lips.

Katherine slipped a hand in between their bodies, cuffing then massaging her clearly drenched pussy. The blonde couldn't hold back her sounds of lust, subconsciously bucking her hips up against Katherine's hand.

Enjoying how responsive she was, Katherine smiled deviously. "Hmm...I wonder where else you like to be kissed and licked?" She asked, glancing down at the blonde's

"Katherine." Caroline groaned impatiently.

"I want to show you how much I do care about you, Caroline." She claimed softly. "Let me please you." The brunette planted a small kiss in between the valley of the blonde's breasts. "Just tell me what you want me to do." She whispered, ghosting her plump lips over the the soft skin.

Caroline squirmed in response.

"Do you want my tongue on you?" Katherine asked.

"God yes." She whimpered her answer, practically melting in a puddle of pure ecstasy.

"Say it." Katherine demanded with a kiss.

Caroline pleasurably sighed, opening her eyes to observe Katherine lowering herself in between her legs. It was almost overwhelming how erotic the view was as their eyes met intimately.

"Taste me." Caroline demanded, her core throbbing at the glint present in Katherine's eye.

She eagerly lifted her hips so Katherine could pull the matching blue thong down her long legs.

Katherine subtly licked her lips at Caroline's beautifully naked form on the bed. She ran her hands up and down the inside of Caroline's thighs, parting them gently. She kissed where her hands explored, purposely dodging where Caroline needed her the most. She grinned at the frustrated whimpers escaping the blonde's lips. Katherine's tongue darted out briefly, sampling the tangy moisture coating Caroline's folds.

Caroline subconsciously lifted her hips, chasing after her teasing lover's mouth.

"Ugh Kat stop teasing and just fuck me!" She growled as her blue eyes bored into the woman in front of her's brown ones.

With one last smirk, Katherine dipped her head down, excitedly obliging to her lover's request.

A sigh of relief was elicited from Caroline's mouth when Katherine gave her pussy a flat lick with her soft tongue.

Caroline's eyeballs rolled back in her head, eyelids fluttered shut and head hit the pillow at the pleasurable sensation.

"Oh my god." Caroline whimpered at the feel of the other woman's tongue teasingly stroking her slit.

Caroline felt as if she was on cloud nine; Katherine was always great at sex. She always made sure she was comfortable with their activities. She was a great lover, partner and Caroline couldn't describe nor deny how hard she had fallen for the sensuous brunette.

"Don't stop..." The blonde begged, her hand hand reached down to tangle in the soft brown locks to keep her in place while her other hand palmed a breast.

Katherine swirled her tongue around the bundle of nerves softly, making Caroline moan louder.

Caroline gasped loudly at the intrusion of Katherine's finger circling her opening. Her head lolling back when the finger pushed inside slowly.

The combination of Katherine's talented tongue and each thrust of her finger, sent Caroline into a lustful haze. She was aggressively throbbing, feeling herself on the brink of her climax.

"Fuck...fuck...I'm so close." Caroline cried out, grinding her hips harder against Katherine's face.

Katherine moaned at her words. "Come for me, baby." She demanded in between strokes.

Caroline screamed when Katherine curled her finger inside of the throbbing entrance.

Her walls clenched around Katherine's drenched finger. Body violently shook as she allowed her orgasm to consume her.

"God!" Caroline groaned in pleasure, letting her body sink back down from her high. "I almost forgot how good you are at that."

Katherine smirked, licking the evidence of Caroline's release from her lips.

"And I almost forgot how good you taste." Katherine said with a lip bite, climbing her way back up onto the bed.

Caroline didn't waste any time kissing the brunette's soft lips. Katherine slipped her tongue in, allowing the blonde to sample her own orgasm.

The blonde moaned at the combination taste of her mixed with Katherine's sinful lips.

She held Katherine's face in both her hands, deepening the passionate kiss as Caroline switched their positions. The beauty hovered her bare body over Katherine's half naked one without breaking the kiss. They both smiled against each other's mouths before Caroline kissed her way down to the brunette's neck.

Katherine loved this.

Not just having sex with Caroline but being with her. Being in her life and being trusted enough to be with her so intimately. She couldn't explain it but she felt it with each gaze, touch and kiss.

"You're amazing." Katherine said breathlessly.

She felt Caroline smile against her flesh, while planting a few kisses in its place.

"And beautiful." She added making Caroline pull away.

"Okay you already got me naked, compliments aren't necessary." Caroline grinned, flipping her golden blonde curls to one side before dipping her head for another kiss.

Katherine smiled against her mouth.

Caroline climbed off of the brunette, falling onto Katherine's side.

Katherine lightly traced Caroline's smooth skin with her finger, making invisible patterns on her bare thigh.

She gulped. "I want this to work Caroline. I want us to work."

Caroline lifted her head, resting it in her hand as she propped herself on her elbow.

They exchanged soft eyed glances.

Caroline pushed a strand of Katherine's hair behind her ear, exposing her beautiful face. "I want us to work too."

Katherine bit her bottom lip nervously. "I don't want you to think I don't care, okay? Because I do and you _are_ one of the many important things running my life." She joked.

The blue eyed girl giggled. "Thanks Kat."

Katherine smiled before leaning in for a lazy kiss that they both felt themselves quickly getting lost in.

Caroline hummed, stroking her tongue along the seam of Katherine's lips. She probed her tongue into the other girl's mouth skillfully, hiking one leg over so she was straddling her lap.

A deep moan rumbled in Katherine's throat when Caroline began rocking her bare pussy against her clothed one. Her small hands fondling Katherine's breasts through the lacy bra.

"Caroline." She groaned into a kiss at the delicious friction.

The blonde sucked on Katherine's bottom lip playfully. "It's your turn."

* * *

 **I hope it was decent.**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
